Articulo sobre la actualidad de la educación (José Luis Martín Linares))
Joselu M.L 04:00 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Nº 19 · 2003 · Artículo 32 · http://hdl.handle.net/10481/7347 Versión HTML · Versión PDF El valor de la educación frente a la cultura de la violencia Archivo:Logo-300x300-1-.jpg Value of education versus violence culture Isabel Francisca Álvarez Nieto Colegio público Poeta Salvador Rueda. Arroyo de la Miel (Málaga). isabel_fca@yahoo.es RESUMEN Las olas de violencia que con frecuencia sacuden a nuestra sociedad son un fenómeno al que hay que enfrentarse cuanto antes. En este sentido, los educadores tenemos un amplio campo de actuación, ya que se nos presenta la posibilidad de modelar a las generaciones futuras en unos valores de colaboración, paz y tolerancia de forma transversal, mediante la educación para la paz y la convivencia. La búsqueda de la paz no es un fenómeno nuevo, muchos han "luchado" por ella desde tiempos remotos, y ahora nos ha llegado el turno. En la presente comunicación se dan unas guías para la afrontación dialogada de situaciones violentas, considerando los componentes que en ellas intervienen y los posibles cauces de resolución desde el sistema educativo. ABSTRACT The waves of violence that frequently shake our society are a phenomenon to face as soon as possible. In this sense, as educators, we have an broad field of performance, since the possibility of modelling the future generations in values of collaboration, peace and tolerance of cross-sectional form appears by means of the education for the peace and the coexistence. The search for peace is not a new phenomenon; many people have fought for it from remote times, and now it is our turn. In the present communication, there are guidelines to confront violent situations through dialogue, considering its components and the possible channels of resolution from the educational system. Introducción La sociedad proyecta sobre la institución escolar multitud de interrogantes sobre su naturaleza y función. Los trepidantes cambios producidos en la última década han hecho proliferar la intolerancia y la violencia, no sólo física sino también verbal. Esto ha suscitado un cierto desasosiego que ha centrado el debate no tanto en las "epidemias de violencia" como en los valores que se transmiten educativamente. Aunque como afirma Fernando Savater (1997), quizás lo que está en crisis es el valor mismo de educar, en una sociedad que no siempre manifiesta de forma clara cuáles son sus valores. El objetivo primordial de la educación es el de transmitir el vasto conocimiento acumulado a las generaciones sucesoras. Los derechos humanos, la paz o la tolerancia, forman parte de éste y se transmiten de forma práctica. Aunque los actuales problemas del mundo han hecho que se conviertan en un objetivo prioritario. Bases de la violencia Es imprescindible construir una sólida base desde la que dirigir nuestra actuación. Hay que educar para la paz. Los medios de comunicación, influencia negativa en muchos caso, sirven ahora para acercarnos el surgimiento de nuevos brotes de violencia, que han de ser afrontados de forma crítica. A este respecto basta con ojear la prensa para ver que existe una alarma social sobre el tema ("Dos niños matan a cuatro alumnos al abrir fuego en un colegio de EE UU", El País Digital, 25 de marzo 1998; "Un grupo de Nº 19 · 2003 · Artículo 32 http://www.ugr.es/~pwlac/G19_32IsabelFrancisca_Alvarez_Nieto.html 1 de 7 24/06/2012 22:40 alumnos ataca a un profesor de instituto en Melilla", El País Digital, 2 de junio de 1998; "Los expertos advierten de la aparición de la violencia en edades cada vez más tempranas", Escuela Española, 22 de abril de 1999; etc.). Estos datos llevan a la conclusión de que la violencia en las aulas y en la sociedad está aumentando inquietantemente, aunque la mayor parte de los alumnos no están afectados por ella. Por otro lado, los que sí lo están tienden a exagerar su situación. El interrogante que más ha proliferado entre los docentes ha sido el Por qué de que se produzca. Dos son los cauces para dar respuesta: Los cambios sociales y familiares: en la gran parte de los progenitores de los alumnos de hoy día trabajan ambos cónyuges. Esto, unido al poco tiempo que recaban para comunicarse por motivos varios como pueden ser la televisión o los videojuegos, nos transporta a un concepto de familia totalmente distinto al que existía hace apenas dos décadas. Este panorama pone en manos de los docentes una fuerte responsabilidad, que parte de poner en contacto a familia y a escuela abriendo cauces de actuación en los que ambos coordinen sus conocimientos de forma organizada y profesional para beneficio del alumno. La sociedad a aceptado la violencia como normal: los valores "ocultos" de la sociedad, los que implícitamente parece ser que ésta conlleva actualmente, deben ser revisados cuanto antes. Las olas de violencia, que hacen tambalear a las sociedades más evolucionadas y que conmueven y consternan a todos, tienen su origen en algo, por desgracia, todavía hoy día interiorizado y asumido como propio de la cultura. La búsqueda del "verdadero hombre", continuamente proyectado en las pantallas de los televisores ante las que tantas horas paran los niños y las niñas, representa una figura agresiva, implacable, cruel, segura de sí misma, que no expresa sus sentimientos y que persigue el dominio del otro. Este estereotipo tratan de llevarlo a la práctica los alumnos/as, de manera consciente o inconsciente, en las aulas, teniendo como consecuencia los resultados que ya todos conocemos. La supuesta lucha que en todas las actividades se produce, lleva a la búsqueda de un vencedor y un vencido. Se trata de competir con el otro, vencerle y ganar el "concurso". Esta postura, tan exaltada en los medios de comunicación, hay que encarrilarla hacia formas de expresión más cívicas, en las que los conflictos se diriman de forma racional y positiva. Existe también una tendencia generalizada a considerar lo diferente como malo. Partiendo de esto, los colectivos de personas que apenas tienen algo en común, o nada con nosotros, son una amenaza. ¿Por qué no cambiamos el prisma? Es y debemos verlo como un enriquecimiento de la cultura, lo cual no implica que no admitamos las diferencias, cosa que es buena, pero partiendo en todo momento de una cultura del respeto. Del respeto a diferencias que van desde lo social y cultural a lo religioso, sabiendo que ambos tienen unos derechos y unas obligaciones. Otra de las cuestiones que parece estar totalmente aceptada, aun con el enorme riesgo que supone, es la violencia televisiva, a la que sólo se le puede poner freno desde la critica constructiva de una visión conjunta entre padres e hijos. También debería ser estudiado en este punto la posesión de juguetes y juegos bélicos, cuyo fin es familiarizar y favorecer en el niño dicha violencia. Partiendo de que la sociedad misma inculca elementos de agresividad, no podemos eludir el hecho de que también en las escuelas se transmite la violencia. Especialmente desde los estereotipos sexuales y la discriminación sexual. Por ello, el profesorado debe ser plenamente consciente de todo lo que se transmite a través del "currículum oculto". Los alumnos y alumnas deben ser educados de igual forma y con este fin se trabaja en los centros educativos. Pero, quizás fruto de la cultura en la que hemos sido educados, se producen diferencias en la transmisión de mensajes para niños y niñas, que van tallando el Nº 19 · 2003 · Artículo 32 http://www.ugr.es/~pwlac/G19_32IsabelFrancisca_Alvarez_Nieto.html 2 de 7 24/06/2012 22:40 "género" de hombre y mujer, aunque no seamos conscientes, porque siempre las hemos visto y las hemos considerado naturales. En este clima es en el que los niños y niñas de nuestras escuelas se socializan. Destacaba antes la importancia de generar unas sólidas bases sobre las que estructurar la educación para la no violencia. Pues bien, éstas deben comenzar desde las faldas mismas del sistemas educativo, desde la Educación Infantil. Es en esta etapa donde se comienza a imprimir la formación, los principios, la responsabilidad, el respeto, la colaboración y la tolerancia de la futura sociedad. Como escribe Luis Rojas Marcos, "las semillas de la violencia se siembran en los primeros años de vida, se desarrollan durante la infancia y comienzan a dar sus frutos perversos en la adolescencia" (Rojas Marcos 1995: 187). Por ello, debemos centrar nuestros esfuerzos en estos alumnos si deseamos una sociedad cercana más justa, racional y pacífica. Asociaciones erróneas Ante la violencia surgida en las escuelas los docentes tratan de buscar una salida mediante programas de prevención. Pero es obvio que esto no basta; es preciso plantear a los alumnos alternativas para resolver los conflictos que se les planteen de forma constructiva. Como es natural, la violencia no afecta sólo a las escuelas, es un fenómeno social, por tanto, desde las estructuras de la misma es desde donde hay que poner remedio. Y éste empieza por delimitar y objetivar cuestiones asociadas a esta violencia como son: Conflicto: si se plantea el significado de este término, seguramente surgen asociaciones a lucha, violencia, destrucción, riña, guerra, etc. (Poleo Otero 2001) sin embargo, el conflicto no es más que una situación de confrontación entre dos personas con diferentes intereses. No tiene porque cursar con violencia. Esto lleva a considerar su importancia educativa por lo que de convivencia tiene, ya que favorece la discusión por vía comunicativa. El conflicto debe ser parte sustantiva de la escuela, pues favorece el diálogo y el desarrollo de actitudes y valores positivos hacia el compañerismo y hacia la convivencia. Es, además, elemento configurante del individuo, le ayuda a desarrollarse intelectual y moralmente, ya que con él aprende a dialogar exponiendo sus puntos de vista ordenadamente y atendiendo a los de los demás, respetándolos. A pesar de esto, muchas personas lo asocian a agresividad porque puede resolverse así cuando uno se impone a otro, generando un foco de violencia. Agresividad: tiende a ser considerada como un patrón básico, biológico y social del ser humano; sin la que la especie humana no se hubiera desarrollado (¿no contamos aquí con el patrón de la sociabilidad para sobrevivir?). La psicología educativa siempre se ha interesado por entender la naturaleza de la agresividad humana y a ofertado un amplio abanico de posibles explicaciones. Desde el tratamiento naturalista hasta la profundidad del psicoanálisis, pasando por las teorías de la frustración y las del aprendizaje vicario, todos los ángulos han propiciado el desarrollo de creencias sociales sobre el comportamiento agresivo. La agresividad, desde un punto de vista natural, no es igual a violencia pues, como seres racionales que somos, disponemos de las aptitudes necesarias para rectificar nuestra conducta antes de que ésta se produzca. Violencia: es un fenómeno social, psicológico y educativo. En ella el conflicto se aborda de forma prepotente, hay agresor y agredido, dándose una situación de desigualdad que no siempre es denunciada por miedo a las "reglas" de la microcultura, por las que estaría mal visto decírselo a los adultos. Nº 19 · 2003 · Artículo 32 http://www.ugr.es/~pwlac/G19_32IsabelFrancisca_Alvarez_Nieto.html 3 de 7 24/06/2012 22:40 Paz: en contraposición a la violencia surge ésta; sin embargo, la ambigüedad del concepto no radica sólo en su definición sino en los sentimientos y conceptos que despierta en las realidades de las diferentes culturas. Se tiende a asociar el término no violencia como sinónimo de paz cuando en realidad ésta abarca muchos más campos (no pobreza, no marginación, no hambre,...). Esto es porque socialmente la paz se relaciona con la negación de todas aquellas connotaciones negativas que puede tener la sociedad, pero debe ser entendida como algo más, como una acción dinámica en pro de la realización de la justicia y el respeto a la dignidad de la persona; cuyo fin es la armonía del ser humano consigo mismo, con los demás y con la naturaleza. La escuela es reflejo de la sociedad, y si en ésta imperan concepciones erróneas y/o insuficientes sobre la paz, va a repercutir en una enseñanza empobrecida en lo que se refiere a este eje transversal. Debemos por tanto cambiar el rumbo de la sociedad si queremos que las nuevas generaciones sean más dinámicas y justas, en las que imperen valores de igualdad y en las que los derechos humanos se vean reflejados en todas las áreas. Evolución histórica de la paz Como ya se ha dicho, la escuela no es más que el reflejo de la sociedad, y ésta no debe olvidar que para obtener una paz firme y duradera, hay que trabajar desde el día a día, desde la colaboración más cercana, transigiendo unas veces y luchando dialogadamente otras. Porque la paz no es sólo una necesidad de toda sociedad y de cada uno de los ciudadanos de la Tierra, sino también un derecho y un deber. Así se ha entendido esto desde tiempos remotos, y la doctrina de Cristo, el budismo o la acción educativa de los cuáqueros, pusieron su empeño en lograr una unidad pacífica desde el principio. En el siglo XVII, con el humanismo, Comenio propugna una unión y paz mundial a través de la educación. Rousseau, confiando en la bondad innata del hombre, contribuye con un movimiento que se va a traducir a comienzos del siglo XX en la Escuela Nueva, lugar de reflexión e innovación educativa por la paz. Tras la primera Guerra Mundial, corren aires de renovación pedagógica y de exaltación de los ideales de paz y solidaridad que, sin embargo, van a durar poco, pues el surgimiento de ideologías totalitarias preconizan una nueva guerra. La Sociedad de Naciones, creada en 1919 con dichos ideales, y su repercusión en el marco educativo, con la creación en 1921 de la Liga Internacional de Educación Nueva, que contó con importantes pedagogos mundiales como María Montessori, puso de manifiesto la importancia de la educación de los jóvenes en función del mañana que se desea. Asimismo, la creación en 1925 de un comité para favorecer a los niños y jóvenes ante los enfrentamientos bélicos, hizo que se asentaran definitivamente unas sólidas bases para una auténtica y duradera educación para la paz. Si tras la primera Guerra Mundial se creó la Sociedad de Naciones, tras la segunda se crea la Organización de Naciones Unidas (ONU) que, sabedora de la enorme importancia de la escuela como transmisora de los valores de paz, crea un organismo especializado en materia educativa, la UNESCO, que encamina su actuación al fomento de ideales de paz, respeto mutuo y comprensión entre los jóvenes, partiendo de que la paz sólo se logrará con una base de solidaridad intelectual y moral de la humanidad. La Recomendación aprobada en 1974, proporciona el marco legal adecuado para la introducción de estas intenciones en los sistemas educativos internacionales que, sin embargo, no estuvo exenta de inconvenientes. Analizando las causas de la segunda Guerra Mundial, la ONU aprobó en 1948 la Declaración universal de los derechos humanos, a la que siguieron muchas más, considerando que no se lograría la paz definitiva sin una adecuada protección de los mismos, para lo que se establecen una serie de estrategias educativas, a las que se suma pronto la "educación para el desarme" como componente de la educación para la paz. Nº 19 · 2003 · Artículo 32 http://www.ugr.es/~pwlac/G19_32IsabelFrancisca_Alvarez_Nieto.html 4 de 7 24/06/2012 22:40 La incorporación de nuevos términos como el de no violencia, que supone una nueva forma de pensar y de llevar a cabo la actuación, se ven sustentados históricamente por personajes y movimientos que los pusieron en práctica; ese fue el caso de Gandhi, los cuáqueros, la escuela de El Arca, el centro Martin Luther King, los movimientos de objetores de conciencia y la creación del día escolar de la no violencia y la paz. En España, estos movimientos de renovación con la introducción en el sistema educativo de la educación para la paz, se demoraron algo más que en los restantes países debido a la situación política existente. En la actualidad es un tema del que cada vez están más sensibilizados los ciudadanos, de ahí la gran cantidad de organizaciones pacifistas que han surgido. Interés que, lamentablemente, no se ha trasladado a las altas instancias educativas, pues sólo en unas pocas Universidades se imparte educación para la paz como asignatura para los futuros maestros. Claves para un análisis previo a la intervención Para enfrentarse a estas situaciones y prevenirlas es necesario primeramente investigar el fenómeno delimitando su naturaleza, analizando quienes son más propensos a ser víctimas, sin olvidar lo que de azar hay en ello. En segundo lugar, viendo los posibles núcleos de exclusión social de la escuela, que son en muchos casos reflejo del sistema de dominio-exclusión existente en la sociedad. Y por último analizando cada uno de los componentes que interaccionan en su estructura, como son (Poleo Otero 2001): La persona: cada persona tiene valores e intereses que encaminan su actuación y que se muestra en su forma de resolver el problema. De este modo, los sentimiento se verán involucrados, dominando sobre la razón e impidiendo una visión global del mismo. El proceso: ante una situación de enfrentamiento, las personas tienden a ir escuchando lo menos posible al contrario a reafirmarse más en la propia postura, llegando prácticamente a centrarse la comunicación en situaciones muy intensas. Asimismo, es generalizado el hecho de arrojar todas las culpas sobre el adversario, buscando apoyos en esta labor. El problema: hay que analizar los motivos por los que se está produciendo. Puede ser motivado por una mala comunicación, una desinformación, o un mal entendimiento del proceso o del propósito. O por causas más complejas como los distintos intereses y necesidades de los implicados, las diferencias de opinión sobre el proceso a seguir, los diferentes valores y otras cuestiones. Tratamiento educativo Partiendo de todo lo dicho, unas buenas claves de intervención serían las siguientes: • Ver separadamente los aspectos presentes en el conflicto: personas, procesos y problemas. • Clasificar el origen, la estructura y la magnitud del problema. De esto se extraen una serie de intervenciones concretas: Intervención en el proceso de enseñanza-aprendizaje: debe basarse en la cooperación y colaboración de los alumnos entre sí y de éstos con los educadores. No hay que olvidar nunca que a la escuela no sólo se va a aprender, sino también a hacer cosas; y en ese apartado se tiene que recordar que muchas tareas son individuales, pero otras muchas son grupales. Tratar una parte del currículum en grupo cooperativo, es decir, construir el conocimiento y compartirlos conjuntamente, favorece la comunicación de los propios saberes mediante el diálogo y proporciona una retroacción que repercute en un trabajo efectivo sobre temas concretos. Intervención afectiva: en el segundo ciclo de la etapa de Educación Infantil tiene una gran influencia el modelo del educador. Ahí radica la importancia de que se transmitan valores de respeto a la diversidad, a Nº 19 · 2003 · Artículo 32 http://www.ugr.es/~pwlac/G19_32IsabelFrancisca_Alvarez_Nieto.html 5 de 7 24/06/2012 22:40 una integración social y a la tolerancia. Hay que enseñar y aprender a ser personas. Por ello, en el docente no pueden subyacer concepciones sexistas, clasistas, racistas, etc., pues es el encargado de modular las emociones del niño, que son el primer instrumento de contacto con los demás. Intervención para una convivencia democrática: a la hora de abordar una cuestión conflictiva hay que tratar de ser lo más objetivos posible. Para ello se deben tener en cuenta múltiples dimensiones aunque puedan no estar relacionadas directamente con la persona. De esta forma, los diversos y, en muchas ocasiones, difíciles sistemas familiares influyen considerablemente en el conflicto. Para tratar de matizar en algo esta situación hay que potenciar la vida, dándole importancia a cada pequeño detalle del día a día. Por esto, para fomentar actitudes no violentas desde la educación se debe: • Educar para la autonomía: si uno no se siente autónomo será violento o víctima de esa violencia. Debemos sentir el justo punto entre el poder y la vulnerabilidad, educando personalidades serenas. • Educar para la empatía: empleando un método socioafectivo no habrá violencia. • Educar para la cooperación: lo que permite entrar en relación con el otro. Conclusión La educación para la paz y la convivencia es actualmente necesario acogerla desde el trabajo diario, no olvidemos que se trata de un tema transversal aceptado por el currículum, por el nuevo modelo de la LOGSE y asumible por todos los centros. Partiendo del seguimiento histórico que se ha realizado de la educación para la paz, vemos que este término no es de reciente creación, sino que muchas personas y organismos, desde su pequeña labor diaria en un recóndito lugar del planeta o desde posiciones más estratégicas a nivel internacional, han ido aportando su granito de arena para que esa llama de la paz en la que confiaban no se apagara. El hecho de que tanta gente haya confiado en la paz como solución a tantos y tantos problemas que hoy ahogan a nuestra sociedad, nos da pie a recapacitar sobre lo que estamos aportando nosotros a ese empeño tan loable, por el que incluso arriesgaron o dieron sus vidas muchos de ellos, tal y como sucedió con Martin Luther King. Desde nuestra labor los educadores tenemos la posibilidad de cambiar el mañana, de guiar a nuestros alumnos inculcándoles unos valores sociales positivos de respeto al prójimo, de colaboración, de protesta ante las injusticias, etc., es decir, de que valoren una sociedad en la que impere la paz como mediadora en las acciones cotidianas. Y no estamos solos en este empeño, contamos con el apoyo de organismos internacionales importantes como es el caso de la ONU y, más concretamente en nuestro campo de actuación, con la UNESCO. La transversalidad de la asignatura que con el nombre de educación para la paz y la convivencia se imparte en las aulas de todos los centros educativos españoles, debemos tenerla muy presente y no considerar que su puesta en práctica se debe limitar a días concretos como el Día de la Paz, que con acierto se lleva a cabo, sino a la labor diaria y cotidiana, favoreciendo el diálogo ante cualquier disputa que surja, haciéndoles partícipes de las soluciones que a determinados temas se les deben dar, etc. Viendo todo esto, resulta sorprendente cómo sólo en algunas universidades españolas se imparte dicha asignatura a los futuros docentes, cuando éstos son los encargados posteriormente de ponerla en práctica para cambiar la sociedad, influyendo en las jóvenes generaciones. Así, una adecuada demanda de la educación para la paz y la convivencia como eje fundamental de los estudios de todo maestro/a, sería un primer paso para aportar nuestro granito de arena a esa montaña en formación que es la paz universal y definitiva. Categoría:Bueno compa, has tocado un tema "estrella" para mí, la educación de las personas y de la sociedad, su importancia y las formas y actitudes más correctas de hacerlo. El enfoque antropológico que le has dado me ha resultado interesante, no había nunca reflexionado sobre un enfoque antropológico de la educación. En todo caso, como reflexión personal quisiera compartir contigo una reflexión ¿realmente nos damos cuenta de la importancia que tiene un buen profesor dentro del proceso de enseñanza-aprendizaje? ¿Teneis conciencia de vuestro papel? teneis a veces en vuestras manos las claves para que un alumno conozca de sí mismo lo mejor que tiene y aprenda a reconducir y mitigar lo peor o lo menos bueno, teneis en vuestras manos la responsabilidad de hacer que esos alumnos lleguen a ser BUENAS PERSONAS.